Horus and Anubis Drabbles
by Alice in Realityland
Summary: Just fifteen or so drabbles between Horus and Anubis. I don't hate Sadie and I'm not bashing her. I love the pairing Anubis X Sadie but I just wanted to put a story up between Horus and Anubis.  Seme X Uke. M for metions of sex.


Some drabbles about the relationship between Horus and Anubis, in which Horus tops Anubis... hot. And listen, I'm not bashing Sadie or anything; I actually love Sadie and Anubis together but I wanted to put a Horus and Anubis story up too.

**1. Hieroglyphics**

Horus loves that after a long session of passionate love making, Anubis always curls up against Horus' side with his head on his shoulder, tracing the hieroglyphics of a prayer to Hathor on Horus's chest until he falls asleep.

**2. Thunderstorms**

A terrifying fear of thunder has always been a secret of Anubis's and he's not telling anyone about it anytime soon. So when Anubis knocks on Horus's door in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm asking to cuddle, Horus never asks why and Anubis never tells him.

**3. Roses**

Whenever Horus makes a mistake and it can't be fixed with an '_I'm sorry_' and a hug, Horus knows he messed up badly. To fix these kinds of mistakes, Horus always get Anubis a bouquet of 9 white roses because, no matter how much Horus messed up, Anubis will always forgive Horus and they both know it. But that fact doesn't make Anubis any less scary whenever he's angry with Horus.

**4. Faces**

Whenever Anubis is about to have an orgasm, he tries to cover his face but Horus always pulls his hands away from his face because Horus loves watching Anubis's eyes glaze over slightly with his mouth opened in a silent scream whenever he cums on their chests.

**5. Murder**

Anubis has never had the urge to kill Horus before but when he found out he was pregnant with Horus's child, he seriously considered slipping poison into his food during his long bouts of morning sickness.

**6. Time**

Horus never thought about time until he only had a few fleeting moments of it with Anubis when no one was looking. Then the only thing he thought about was time and how much of it he had left with Anubis.

**7. Sad**

Horus always thought about how sad it was that the only thing his little pale lover ever thought about was death and how people will leave their final impressions on the world but then he saw how happy it made Anubis that he decided that if it made Anubis happy, it made him happy as well. But he would never, _EVER_, lay down in a casket.

**8. Kick**

Anubis may have been cursing Horus's name every second of his pregnancy, but when he felt that first flutter of a kick in his belly that no one else could feel or see, Anubis had never loved Horus more.

**9. Swimming**

Horus had never enjoyed swimming as he had never been able to do it gracefully or even really keep himself afloat but Anubis loved swimming and looked so elegant doing it that Horus was simply content watching him splash and paddle around.

**10. Healthy**

Anubis always made sure that he ate healthy but sadly, couldn't make Horus eat anything that even remotely good for his health. The only thing that could actually make Horus eat anything good for him was watching Anubis suck on-er...eat...a banana.

**11. Relief**

Anubis had never looked or felt more tired than the time when he had finally giving birth to a healthy baby girl he named Kebechet. Anubis and Horus-and every other Eygptian God and Goddess- had never been more relived.

**12. Romantic**

Horus was never a romantic and had never liked romance but who was he to complain when he got back to the room he and Anubis shared to find rose petals all over the bed and vanilla candles lit around the room.

**13. Tears**

Horus had never cried a day in his life but when he first held the beautiful baby girl Anubis had carried inside his body for nine months, he had felt hot sticky tears prickle that backs of his eyes. She was simply so beautiful.

**14. Jealous**

Whenever Horus sees Anubis talking with Sadie, he can't help up feel jealous. He knows Anubis loves him but he'll never forget that Sadie had a crush on him and actually kissed him in that foggy graveyard not so long ago.

**15. First**

Anubis had never felt so happy when Kebechet had her 'firsts'. Her first steps, her first word('_Mama_', Anubis had never been so proud!), her first birthday, her first crush but Anubis and Horus were completely and utterly dreading her first date.

**Info: **

**Hathor is the Ancient Egyptian goddess for love and happiness.**

**Kebechet really is a goddess in Ancient Egyptian, though a minor one. She's the goddess of water used to clean corpses to become mummies, which is important in the making of mummies because the bandage glue will stick better and longer if the skin doesn't have oil on it. She also assists Anubis in embalming the actual bodies. Her parentage is confusing due to her father being Anubis and her mother being his female aspect. **

**White roses symbolize spiritual love, purity and confession. I figured you can't get more spiritual than gods! CX . And nine roses symbolizes eternal love and love for as long as we live. The language of roses and flowers is both beautiful and amazing, so please, if you're going to get your girlfriend or someone special flowers, look up what they mean. It's nice to see the looks on their faces when they realize you care enough about them to do your homework and make the bouquet truely special and custom. It's also fun just to find out what they mean. People have used flowers to express how they feel to other people through flowers for hundreds of years but the language changes every hundred years and differs with every person but the currant one has been the same since the Victorian Time with very little change.**

**Oh and this has nothing to do with the story but look up 'The Border Between Heaven and Earth' in Bolvia and 'The gate to Hell' in Darvaza Turkmenistan when you have nothing to do. They are both amazing.**


End file.
